Arachnor
"You'll never defeat me." --Arachnor#s final words before his destruction. Arachnor is a spider demon that serves as the primary antagonist of the episode "Web War". Character History Arachor was first seen in the Shadow World amongst a mass of defeated demons. Arachnor was later among the demons absorbed by Olympius. Arachnor officially debuts in the thirty fifth episode. He was summoned by Diabolico to attack the city. Arachnor was a very powerful monster as he could scan Rangers' weapon and find its weak places. The monster also could make a strong web. And Arachnor also could make spider eggs and he needed to feed his babies. Arachnor attacked the city with an army of Batlings and started kidnapping people. The Rangers appeared and destroyed the batlings, but Arachnor scanned the weapon of Rangers and disappeared. In the next encounter Arachnor fough only with four Rangers without Carter. Arachnor easily defeated the Rangers as he knew their weapons and captured them. When Carter appeared Arachnor turned into a spider and followed Carter to the Lightspeed Aquabase. The sinister spider monster kidnapped all people on the Aquabase including Captain Mitchel, and hold them captive in the web. The Rangers are held captive in a web, along with other civilian victims. The spider eggs are in center and were about to hatch. But the baby spiders and web were destroyed by Red Rangers who also freed the Rangers. Carter used Trans Armor Cycle and destroyed Arachnor for good as the monster couldn't scan such difficult device. Personality Acachnor is a very aggressive monster that will do anything to feed his babies. He is shown to be very devious, manipulative and unpredictable as he kidnapped the Rangers and all people on the Aquabase. He is also highly arrogant and confident as he underestimated Carter and it finally led to his demise. But he is also loyal to Diabolico. Powers and Abilities *'Webbing:' Being a spider-type demon, Arachnor can produce webbing. *'Energy Laser Web:' From his three-clawed right arm or mouth, Arachnor can fire a light blue energy laser that will turn into a sticky web on contact with his pray. **'Teleportation:' Any one caught in his web will be teleported by Arachnor. *'Fireballs:' Arachnor can shoot fireballs from his three-clawed right arm. *'Scan:' Arachnor can scan the Rangers' weapons. *'Teleportation:' Arachnor can teleport to any location at will. *'Wall Climbed:' Being a spider-type monster, Arachnor can climb walls. *'Spider Transformation:' Arachnor can transform into a spider at will. Arsenal * 'Claws: '''Archnor has clawed hands for combat. ** '''Blue Lightning-'''Arachnor can fire blue lightning from his hands. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Arachnor is voiced by Catherine Battistone, who is infamous for being the first voice for Alpha 6 in ''Power Rangers Turbo. Notes *Like Smogger and Moleman, Arachnor does not get revive into a giant and engaged in a Megazord battle unlike his Japanese counterpart. *Arachnor is the first and only monster to be fought by the Trans Armor. The only other times it was used were during "Rise of The Super Demons " alongside the Mega Battles to destroy Olympious ahnd in the Lightspeed Time Force team-up where it destroyed Vypra for good. *Arachnor is one of the more gender confusion monsters in Lightspeed Rescue, due to it having spider eggs, many fans belived that Arachnor was a female monster, but it has a more male-like voice. *Arachnor is the third and final monster to be based on an insect, the first being Thunderclaw, and the second being Mantevil. *In the Power Rangers S.P.D. episode "Idol," Arachnor's head and arms were recycled for an S.P.D. cadet that is present when Anubis Cruger returns to Delta Base. *Arachnor is unique among Lightspeed Rescue monsters as it was not created from one of jinxter's card monsters. See Also References Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Lightspeed Rescue Monsters Category:Demons Category:PR Monsters Without Zord Fights